Portable electronic devices (such as mobile-communications devices, cellular telephony devices, pad and tablet-based computers, personal digital assistants, and so forth) typically provide a user interface to permit selection of a desired functionality and interaction in other ways with the device and its applications. As various devices become ever more capable, and as the device users themselves expect an ever-increasing number of capabilities from their devices, it is not unusual for a device to include a user interface with more than one input component or for a device to include more than one user interface.
As one example in these regards, a device may have a first user interface (such as a first touch-screen display on a first side of the device) and a second user interface (such as a second touch-screen display) on a second side of the device. This approach typically requires the device user to rotate their device 180 degrees in order to view and access the different user interfaces on the various sides of the device. Alternatively, the device user may memorize what user inputs are available on the hidden side of their device.
As another example in these regards, a device may have a user interface with more than one input component. For example, a device may have a first input component (such as a touch-screen display) on a first side of the device and one or more physical buttons, switches, touchpads, or the like on a second side of the device. As a yet further example in these regards, a device may have a user interface that makes use of user inputs on opposite sides of the device (such as the front and back of the device), where the user inputs may be part of a user interface that coordinates the inputs from the various user inputs.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions, relative positioning, or both of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the disclosed concept. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful in a commercially feasible embodiment may be omitted from the figures in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the disclosed concept.